goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dennis
Dennis is a ventriloquist dummy owned by Amy Kramer in the thirty-first ''Goosebumps'' book ''Night of the Living Dummy II''. History Amy Kramer is sick and tired of her broken dummy Dennis, whose head always falls off. Amy's father buys her a new dummy that he found in a store. Amy's new dummy is named Slappy. Amy finds a piece of paper in Slappy's jacket pocket. The piece of paper has a strange phrase on it: "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano". After reading the phrase aloud, Amy thanks her parents for her new dummy, but doesn't notice Slappy's eyes moving. Slappy was brought to life when Amy read the words inscribed on the small sheet of paper. Slappy promptly begins causing mischief. Slappy manages to get Amy in trouble with her parents, her sister, Sara, her brother, Jed and her best friend, Margo. This causes Amy to drop Slappy into a sewer. Amy returns home, but finds that Slappy has also returned. Amy convinces the rest of her family to form a plan in order to catch Slappy and prove her own innocence. The Kramer family creates the following plan; Amy will pretend to go to sleep, Mr. Kramer and Mrs. Kramer will hide in a closet and wait for Slappy to begin moving, and Jed (disguised as Dennis) will tackle Slappy when he tries to attack. Hoping to put an end to their household unrest, the Kramer family decides to put their plan into action. Amy pretends to go to sleep, and she hears her closet door open. Slappy room Amy's closet and goes to Sara's room. Before Slappy can cause any trouble, he is tackled by Dennis. Slappy's head hits Sara's bedpost and cracks open. A large worm crawls out of Slappy's head, and Slappy dies. Amy's parents come out of the closet and admit that they saw everything. Eventually, the Kramer family realizes that Jed is missing. They find Jed asleep in his room. Since Jed was sleeping, Dennis had to have been the one to fight Slappy. In the television adaption, Dennis actually speaks at the end of the episode, and reveals himself to the family. We don't know what happened to him and the family. Appearances *Goosebumps (original series) **''Night of the Living Dummy II'' *Classic Goosebumps **''Night of the Living Dummy II'' Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - Night of the Living Dummy II/TV episode *''Goosebumps The Movie: '' **''Monster Survival Guide (mentioned)'' Gallery AmyKramer.png|Dennis with Amy Kramer Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.37.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.39.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.40.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.40.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.41.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.42.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.50.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.52.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.52.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.53.40 pm.png Trivia *The dummy that was used for Dennis in the television episode ''Night of the Living Dummy II'' was also used in "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody". *It is unknown who voiced Dennis in the episode as Dennis' voice was uncredited. *Dennis' voice is somewhat reminiscent of the cartoon character Goofy. Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Living Toys Category:Male Category:Living dummies Category:Television series characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Original series (characters)